inspir20fandomcom-20200214-history
4
Those who contact U-DO, and those who are contacted by U-DO, are implanted with fear at the core of their consciousnesses. In fact, both Dmitri Yuriev and Voyager ended up coming into contact with U-DO at the depths of the UMN, and in order to wipe away the resulting fear that was carved into the very depths of their souls, they caused numerous incidents, hatched countless plots, and after hundreds of years, produced so many victims that it's incalculable. What was it that frightened them to such an extent? That very fear was the vision of the collapse of the world, which became the basis for U-DO's observation of the lower domain. Those who saw the vision of the annihilation of all existence, shocked by its directness, become terrified by the ultimate negation of existence. They also learn the fear of absolute loneliness; of U-DO, the solitary existence who has absolutely no one else; of the complete collapse of the universe, which is carved into them from U-DO's lonely and imperishable existence, and which amounts to denial since the origin of existence; and of the annihilation of any and all existence. The fear of nothingness and loneliness. It has not changed even after thousands of years have passed since the era of ancient Lost Jerusalem; it is mankind's eternal nightmare. Many a wise man, holy man, and fool have challenged that nightmare, and all have failed. It is the fear that strikes at the core of consciousness not as a vague notion, but as an imminent pre-determined future. It is the fear that if the human frame cannot be transcended, there will be no escape. This is the true identity of the fear engraved by contact with U-DO.Some humans (e.g. Shion Uzuki and Aoi Uzuki) share a latent affinity with U-DO, even being able to communicate with it remotely. This characteristic subjects them to psychological stress. Shion begins to exhibit fainting when contacting U-DO, possibly implying that U-DO is able to contact humans while they are unconscious, in their subconscious. Direct contact with U-DO strikes humans with a powerful fear, causing a coma, insanity, trauma or death. To be specific, humans may see the end of all existence when contacting U-DO, as well as fears of absolute loneliness. It isn't specified how humans can connect to U-DO, but it can be assumed that only those with pure hearts are able to. This is the same reason why Shion is touched by a Gnosis and failed to turn into one. It is also possible those with hearts full of extreme sorrow, sadness, despair, grief, pain and suffering and intense emotion can connect and resonate with U-DO - Shion and Albedo definitely fit this criteria. It is also possible that "People of the Zohar" (and their descendants) are able to contact U-DO. This would presumably include Sakura Mizrahi and her mysterious illness, which is why Dmitri Yuriev believed Sakura being exposed to the anti-U-DO wavelengths of the U.R.T.V.s would be beneficial to her. short for Unus-Mundus Drive Operation (One World Drive Operation), is a wave existence system that is directly connected to the Miltian Conflict and the Zohar, and many theorize U-OD is responsible for the Gnosis. U-DO is essentially "God" of the Xenosaga universe, but more accurately, it is the will of the universe. It is often depicted as genderless pink waves. It appears as a huge cloud of reddish-colored gas with long tendrils and can create space-time anomalies. It is also important to realize that U-DO is a name given to it by humans and the name "U-DO" was chosen because it "sounded good". U-DO inherently doesn't have a name. U-DO is actually an energy from a higher dimension. It is a collective consciousness with a single mind, unlike the human collective consciousness with individual hive minds. It is the quality of having a single mind that makes U-DO's collective far more powerful than the human collective. It is this infinite energy stream that humans have both feared and tried to control. According to Jr., U-DO is an entity humans could not possibly control.The Eternal Recurrence, also known as Eternal Circle, is a system that brings the universe to a "reset" point in the past when either Anima is on the verge of activating or the Collective Unconscious is on the verge of collapsing. When the system is invoked, every consciousness forgets its past life. Thus humanity and all life lives in an eternal cycle - the Lower Domain is reset through the big bang and life is trapped in an endless cycle, repeating itself from the big bang and to the future onwards until the next inevitable Eternal Recurrence.the Guardian of the Lower Domain, has succeeded many times in activating the recurrence in previous universes, but each recurrence differs because U-DO is unaffected by the recurrence and its consciousness continues to evolve. Wilhelm, too, at the same time that Eternal Recurrence is achieved, forgets everything, and he intends to plan Eternal Recurrence to save the universe. An endless eternal bloodstained history Edit Bloodshed Many people's quiet everyday lives had to change into blood-smeared nightmares. Wilhelm realizes this is the human condition: death, warfare, pain, suffering and bloodshed. Because humanity resets, so does its level of consciousness. It is unknown how many and how much wars, death, suffering and violence Wilhelm has seen, but eventually, he would realize that the human condition is chaos, pain, suffering, death, slavery, etc. And Wilhelm, clearly conscious of the aim for Eternal Recurrence, recognizes that history such as this will once again repeat. In order to repeat a blood-smeared history, history will continue to be stained in blood. Because, if the world that wants to cover its eyes is not affirmed, the very world itself will completely vanish. U-DO, whose consciousness is continually evolving since U-DO is unaffected by the Eternal Recurrence, begins to wonder and question why humanity engages in so much pain and suffering, and begins to manifest the observational terminals Abel and Abel's Ark to find the answer. Rejection of the Eternal Recurrence Edit It is implied that, after every Eternal Recurrence, humanity subconsciously begins to reject the Eternal Recurrence due to some sort of after effect, and this subconscious desire reflects in humanity's actions. Xenosaga Edit In Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra, Eternal Recurrence is prevented. Wilhelm is disappointed because he claims that the collapse of the universe is imminent someday. It is suggested that the universe will last another few tens of thousands of years before it perishes, and that the answer to prevent this lies at Lost Jerusalem. QUOTES I am the will of the universe. You identify me as U-DO. What do you desire from the world?" "Shion, what fills your heart? Is it fear? Sadness... or joy?" "Are you afraid? What are you afraid of? Why are you afraid? Are you afraid of being isolated from the world? Are you afraid of people rejecting you? Are you afraid of your eventual death?" "What does it mean to be alone? Is it more terrifying than death? Why does your face show such an expression?" "This form is what you have defined me as. If you call this form Abel, then I am Abel. I am just one of the ways that U-DO is perceived. U-DO wants to know. About the wills that desire a dissipating world. Everything about you. Everything about this world." "Shion, are you feeling pain right now? Is pain a method to recognize yourself? Why do you all seek pain? You don't know. I don't know, as well. No matter how much you hurt yourselves, no matter how much you hurt others, it won't make you feel better so, why? Shion, why do you exist in this world? What does your heart try to see in the abyss of despair? Where is the real you?" "I want to know. What am I? Who will define me? That's right. I'm alone. Only that song heals me."